


Vulnerable

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fire, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knifeplay, M/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Fitz has captured himself an Asgardian, and he really wants to see what makes them tick.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo.  
> Square: Knife play

Loki awoke to a sharp pricking along his ribs, and he absently wriggled to try and swat away the bothersome creature, but found he couldn't move his arms, which were cuffed over his head. He groaned and blinked dazedly up at a bright light above him starting to come into focus. When he tried to look around the white room, he found he couldn't turn his head particularly far, because of the metal collar he could feel digging into his throat. He slowly glanced down, finding all of himself bare, thighs spread apart and held by more metal cuffs, ankles secured as well, to the cold steel table he was laying on. Each of the cuffs had a blinking light, and a wire leading to a control panel.

“I was wondering how long it'd take for you to wake up. Took quite a big dose of sedative to put you under.”

Loki jerked his head towards the accented voice, glaring at a young man with short hair standing next to him, a table of medical instruments beside him. He held a small knife, which had presumably been what he had used to poke at Loki's side, considering the small red marks left behind. He wore a white lab coat, safety glasses, and surgical gloves. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You don't know what you're dealing with,” Loki murmured dismissively, flexing his fists as he began tugging at the cuffs experimentally. He pulled until he started to hear the metal creak, smirking. He could break these easily, and then he would slash the human's throat with his own knife.

Loki heard a soft beeping noise, and he glanced over to see the man pressing a button on a small remote, and then sharp pain was arching through him. He could hear the hum of electricity buzzing, and his own voice howling in surprise and pain. Loki's back bowed in his bindings, muscles twitching. After a few seconds, the shocking stopped, and he lay there panting, eyelids fluttering. He could almost envision his brother laughing at him being shocked by someone else for once, Thor’s form silhouetted against a lightning streaked sky.

“I know exactly what I'm dealing with, Asgardian,” the man said mockingly.

Loki snarled softly, and glared up at the human when he'd managed to catch his breath.

“Is that all you've got?”

The man chuckled, picking up the remote and waving it teasingly. “Trust me, I can do worse. Is that what it will take for you to cooperate?”

Loki tensed at the threat, teeth bared like a wild animal, while he resisted the urge to snarl again. After a slow breath to center himself, he spoke up. “What do you want with me? Ask away.”

“Well, let me start with an introduction,” The man started.

Loki looked away as if in boredom.

“My name is Leopold Fitz. You may address me as Fitz. I am a man of science, and having captured such a responsive alien specimen as yourself, I want to see what makes you tick. I am going to poke you and cut you, and see just how much you can handle. And then I will put you back in your cell, so that I can start again tomorrow.”

Loki's eyes widened minutely, before he gained control over his features once more, jaw set stiffly as if none of this bothered him in the least, while actually, his mind was already racing for ways to get himself out of this. Clearly the man had a bit of knowledge about non-humans, to have knocked him unconscious and gotten him here in the first place.

Loki must have started to zone out, because Fitz was starting to poke at him with the knife again.

“Pay attention, or you will be shocked again!”

Loki breathed in deeply, and let out a dramatic sigh, fixing the man with a dead-eyed stare.

Fitz narrowed his eyes. “I said, I'm going to ask you questions, while submitting you to various kinds of physical pain. Understand?”

Loki nodded once and tipped his head back, eying the blinking cuffs again.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Fitz asked, and without waiting for his captive to respond, he lifted the knife and dragged it in a slow line over Loki's chest, drawing blood to the surface.

Loki hissed at the sharp pain. This wasn't near anything like the electric shock, but it still hurt. He could handle this.

“For one, I'm not Asgardian.”

Fitz smiled, a twisted kind of satisfaction. “Oh? What are you, then?” Another cut, digging deeper.

Loki bit at his lip to suppress a shudder. “Jötunn.”

“Sorry?” Fitz' eyes followed the trickle of blood as he made more slow cuts, glancing up each time he dug the knife in to gauge Loki's reaction.

“From Jötunheimr. Frost giant,” Loki gritted out between his teeth, starting to squirm on the table.

“Bit small for a giant, aren't you?” Fitz teased, eyes roaming over the pale skin before him. His gaze paused between Loki's legs, and he began to grin widely. “Not here, though. Impressive. Could it be that you're enjoying this?”

Loki's hardening cock gave a traitorous twitch while Fitz dragged the tip of the knife down his thigh. There wasn't much he could say to deny it, with how his body was giving him away. In truth, there was a side of him that enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure, but he hated that it was choosing to show itself now, while a psychotic human had him tied down.

“Interesting,” Fitz mused as he wiped off his knife and set it aside. “Frost giant, though? That gives me another idea.” After a click, a low whooshing sound was heard. Loki ignored it, until he felt his arm starting to heat up. He jerked away suddenly, and was rewarded with a swift shock, causing him to cry out and buck. Growling loudly as the shock faded, Loki shook his head, attempting to get his hair out his face, which had fallen forward in his squirming. “Turn that off!”

“As I thought, subject is especially sensitive to heat.” Fitz spoke up, bent over a notepad where he was taking notes on the experiments so far. The blowtorch was set to the side, flame turned down. He reached out to gently move Loki's hair off his face, fingertips brushing over his cheek. “I wonder, would you show your true self if enough heat was applied? On your arm, a patch of blue appeared for a moment, as if in retaliation from the fire.”

Loki watched as the blowtorch was brought closer again, hovering along his arm and slowly coming closer Fitz dipped it close enough to burn along a small area of his forearm, and around the sizzling flesh, blue with raised markings started to spread. Loki tensed, eyes squeezing shut. This, he did not enjoy. Not in the least. The human using his very species against him. He could feel his Jötunn skin surfacing over his entire body as Fitz let the fire graze over him. It made him feel vulnerable, reminded him of the hate he held for his own kind.

“Don't...” he murmured, jaw quivering slightly.

Fitz paused, moving the torch away, a hint of amusement in his voice. He smirked at the burn marks he had made on Loki's inner thighs. “What was that?”

Loki shook his head, willing his glamour to turn him back to his usual Asgardian skin, but he couldn't access his magic, from whatever the human had drugged him with, or something in the technology of a cuffs. He hated this, hated the man for playing with his emotions, even if Fitz didn't know exactly the reason for his reaction. “...please don’t...”

Fitz tilted his head in curiosity, as if thinking it over. “You don't like this side of yourself,” he stated matter-of-factly. When he got no reaction other than the quivering spreading until the cuffs holding Loki started to rattle, he finally set the blowtorch aside. This wasn’t quite as much fun when his subject was cowering in fear instead of snarling and glaring at him. “We all have things we don't like about ourselves.”

It took a few moments for Loki to start to calm down, despite being unable to hide his Jötunn form. He kept his eyes closed, listening as the torch clicked off. Fitz spoke softly, moving to press another button on the remote. Loki felt a pricking on his wrists from under the cuffs, and he felt himself starting to drift off. “I think that's enough for today,” Fitz commented, while he cleaned and organized his tools.

Loki wondered what Fitz didn't like about himself.


End file.
